


The Trouble with Teleportation, part 2 Sam's reaction

by grrlplay



Series: Teleportation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrlplay/pseuds/grrlplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Sam's reaction to part 1 of The Trouble with Teleportation. </p><p>While you can read this as a stand alone and figure out what is going on, it will be much more fun if you read the first part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Teleportation, part 2 Sam's reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. This fic follow-up was sparked by a comment from bloodandcream.

“Gabe? Gabe, are we gone yet?” Sam whimpers.

“Yeah, Sammy, it’s safe now.” Gabe reassures him, biting back a giggle.

Sam slowly peeks out from behind his hands and opens just one eye to test that it really is safe to open them fully. When he sees only his own hotel room, no more unwelcome site of his brother, he tightens his hands into fists and opens his eyes wide.

“Son of a bitch! That is an image I need washed out of my brain permanently! Christ, how the hell could they *do* that! I .. I.. I mean holy hell. How could that even fit!” Sam is babbling and stuttering in shock. Seeing his big brother Dean having sex is bad enough, but having teleported into his room and seeing him taking Castiel fist up his ass was just too much for Sam to handle.

Sam hears a loud thump from behind him, and whirls around to find Gabriel slumped over on the floor next to their bed. Sam rushes to him thinking he must be hurt, drops to his knees beside him to pull him close and stops dead. Gabriel is gasping for air, mouth open wide, laughing silently. No, not laughing. He is silently howling with laughter, tears streaming from his eyes.

Sam sits back on his heels with a huff.

“What the fuck? Gabe?”

Seeing that Sam is starting to get angry at him, Gabriel chokes back his laughter enough to speak but the laugh is still dancing in his eyes.

“Sam-o, you do know that your dick is big, right?” Gabe asks.

“Uhh, yeah” Sam is more than puzzled by the change of subject.

“Really fucking big, yeah?” Gabe continues more calmly, trying to get Sam to understand.

“Gabe, what are you getting at?”

Instead of trying to explain, Gabe leans up into a deep, passionate kiss. Tugs on Sam’s hair and fists his t-shirt, pulling himself hard against the tall hunter. A soft moan rumbles from Sam’s throat as he deepens the kiss and wraps his arms fully around his angel’s body. Gabe feels himself lifted up into Sam’s lap and squirms until their cocks are pressed tight together.

Breaking from the kiss, Gabe mouths down Sam’s throat and in a voice deepen by lust whispers, “Sammich, I need you so much.” He grinds down sharply to prove how hard his cock is to his lover.

Sam’s breath catches in his throat and the hard pressure against his dick. He shifts his grip down to Gabe’s ass and pulls him even harder into their cocks.

“Naked now, Gabe”, Sam demands.

Gabriel stands abruptly without moving back, so his crotch is right at Sam’s face as he rips his shirt off. Sam takes advantage and moves his mouth against Gabe’s clothed erection wetting the jeans. Gabe moans and drops his head back for a moment before he steps away to take off his shoes and pants.

“You too Sammy. Wanna see all of you, miles and miles of your skin just for me.”

Suddenly, Gabe is flying backwards onto the bed, as Sam stands and tosses him there. Then he stands looking down at Gabe’s tanned body, cock hard and eager against his belly, waiting for Sam to join him. Sam’s clothes are tossed randomly in his rush to get undressed. Just before he moves to kneel on the bed, Gabriel sits on the edge of the bed in front of Sam. Without warning or teasing, he takes Sam’s huge cock deep into his mouth, then deeper into his throat. Thick, slippery saliva pools in his mouth and dribbles over his lips and chin slicking up Sam’s dick and making the slide easier and so very good.

Sam groans and forces his eyes to stay open, watching as Gabe bobs up and down on his cock. His lips so full and red from being kissed and his mouth stretched so wide to take Sam’s thick cock. He loves the way Gabe’s throat bulges outward with every deep throated bob of his head. Gently, Sam rests his hands around Gabe’s throat, wanting to feel his cock stuffing his lovers’ throat full. Sam has never been so grateful for his angels lack of a gag reflex or of his ability to go long periods without needing to breathe.

As good as this feels, Sam doesn’t want to finish in Gabe’s mouth. He tugs gently on Gabe’s hair. The angel looks up at him and pulls his mouth away.

Instead of moving back on the bed, Gabe does something odd. He reaches for Sam’s hand and holds it between their bodies. He shapes the fingers into a fist and holds it next to Sam’s hard, throbbing dick.

“Look Samm-o.” Gabe urges.

Sam looks at his hand and quirks an eyebrow, not understanding. Gabe smiles widely, looking more like the Trickster than the angel in this moment.

“Sweet Sammy. Mine, all mine, and so sweet, so humble.” He sighs. “Look at your wrist, Samsquatch.” Gabe slowly circles Sam’s wrist with his fingers of his right hand, wrapping one finger around at a time to emphasize how wide the wrist really is on Sam. Then Gabe repeats the action with his left hand around the shaft of Sam’s cock. He looks up at Sam wickedly with a smirk.

“Get it yet, kiddo?”  
Sam’s eyes widen instantly. Holy fucking hell! His shaft is just as wide as his wrist. How did he never notice that before? He knew his cock was big, but that was just... crazy.

Gabe releases Sam’s wrist and shaft, then smiles so very big. “Sammy look here.” Gabe struggles to fit his smaller hand around Sam’s huge fist and can’t manage to stretch his fingers around half of it. Then he slowly, gently uses his other hand to repeat the move on the widest part of Sam’s cocks huge mushroom head. His fingers reach a bit farther around it, but still it demonstrates the almost monstrous size of it.

Sam’s eyes dilate and he goes slightly pale. He sways on his feet as reality smacks him upside the head all at once.

“Gabe?”

Gabriel grabs Sam’s’ hips and switches their positions, so Sam is sitting on the bed. Gabe kneels between his feet and touches his face.

“Gabe, do I? D-Do I hurt you?” Sam asks so softly, sounding afraid of the answer.

Gabriel throws his head back laughing, the sound bouncing off the walls. “Hurt me? Kiddo, even if I wasn’t an angel, I am a pagan god who was worshipped with wild, drunken orgies. No, you haven’t ever hurt me even with this massive hunk of man-meat.”

He forces Sam’s eyes to meet his. “Doesn’t it seem like I enjoy it? You know I love you and love our sex, right? I love the way you fill me up and stretch me out. I love feeling the burn as you push into me and the ache when you’ve pulled out. I refuse to heal the soreness because I *want* to feel it all the next day and remind me how good it was last night.”

“But Gabe, I’m practically fisting you every night!” Sam his voice rising with each word.

“Hell yes, and with any luck several times during the day!” Gabe yells back. “Don’t you get it, silly boy. I enjoy that! Hell I revel in it, love it, worship it. Worship your cock! Or your fist.” 

“Ooooh that would be fun and naughty wouldn’t it. Take your fist, even bigger than your cock-head. No way that wouldn’t rub my happy spot the whole time.” Gabe shudders from head to foot as chills ripple down his body visibly.

Sam stares with slack jaw at Gabe. Understanding dawns over him. He looks at Gabe more closely. He is nearly glowing with arousal. His cock is red, hard as granite, and so wet it’s drooling off his cock. He reaches for his lover, pulls him in by his hips.

“You want it. It turned you on so much didn’t it? Thinking about getting my big fist shoved up your ass. Pounding your prostate into jelly, forcing you to come so hard you’ll pass out. Wonder just how many of those orgasms I can milk from you in one night? Do you want to find out, Gabe?” Sam croons into his lovers’ belly.

Gabe rubs his cock against Sam’s pecks once, twice and cries out as he shoots milky ropes over Sam’s throat and chest. He pants for breath and murmurs softly “Please yes.”


End file.
